


Pleasant Surprise

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, College Student Stiles, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles’ first birthday at university and he gets an unexpected guest in his bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TorakoDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorakoDragon/gifts).



> Birthday present for Torakodragon on tumblr

The day hadn’t been as bad as Stiles had expected. He spent the whole week before his birthday worried about how shitty it was going to be to have his birthday away from home at university. Except it wasn’t.

He started the day off with a phone call from his Dad, wishing him a happy birthday and telling him the typical things that one said to their son when they turned twenty-one. Stressing, of course, not to go out and get plastered simply because he was of legal age now.

His dad talked his ear off until Stiles got to his first class of the day, which he planned to not have until 10:30am and after that he had two more classes. Which meant all his classes on this day would end around 2pm.

Back in his door room after a quick stop at the meal hall for lunch, Stiles had a Skype call with Scott and Allison, who were attending the same university a few states away. That was followed with a Skype call with Lydia who was at the same university as Allison and Scott but wanted to have her own personal call with the birthday boy. All three informed him that they had sent presents for him in the post and they should have arrived today if not in the next few days, which was a good thought that they tried to time it just right.

He even had a brief conversation with Danny on facebook before he went back to meal hall for supper… where his new university friends surprised him with a large slice of his favorite cake and a round of Happy Birthday echoing through the hall.

It was great, honestly a good time, and his new friends were even taking him down to the pub for a few drinks later that evening because Stiles had expressly stated that he didn’t feel like getting wasted on a Monday night. Maybe the weekend, he promised.

The tradition followed that after supper he checked his mail box, where he found two letters, one from his dad and one from Jackson of all people. To think that even Jackson had the time to pick out a birthday card and scribble his name on the card, even took the effort of putting a twenty dollar bill inside. His dad sent him two gift cards for the grocery stores there, making sure he ate instead of the other way around for once. Sadly the packages from Lydia, Allison and Scott weren’t in yet but he wasn’t going to lose hope. They’d be in tomorrow most likely.

Now, after quite a few rounds of beer, lots of dancing and a couple ass pinches, Stiles found himself back in his dorm room, happily buzzed and satiated. He flopped down on his bed with a sigh. It had been a fun birthday all things considered. Didn’t get to see any of his friends in person but-

Stiles sat up instantly, stiff and squinting his eyes to look about the room. He could have sworn he heard something, _felt_ something move underneath his bed. There was something in his room. No doubt supernatural because, _of bloody fucking course_ a pixie or gremlin or goblin or _troll_ would scamper into his room _on his birthday_. As if he didn’t have enough trouble keeping his supernatural life hidden from his university friends on a regular day basis.

“Okay, _creature of the night_. I know you’re under there and I have a bat-” which Stiles did. He kept a bat right by his night stand and he instinctively reached for it. It was soaked in a type of concoction that did basic damage to most supernatural creatures, Deaton had made it for Stiles special and Stiles hadn’t been paying much attention to the details. Hit creepers with a bat, creepers in pain. Gotcha. All the details he needed.

There was silence, a long enough stretch of silence that Stiles stood up on the bed and armed himself – even if he was shit out of luck if whatever was under the bed managed to turn over the bed… That was swiftly followed by rustling and out from the bed crawled a large, black wolf. A wolf that Stiles recognized. A wolf that Stiles would have never expected to show up under his bed of all places.

“Derek?” Stiles dropped the bed and stared at the wolf in confusion. What the actual fuck was the doing here?

The wolf simply stared at him with that Stiles wanted to interpret as sad eyes. He wasn’t growling, he wasn’t pushing Stiles around, he just looked… lonely.

“What are you doing here, Derek?” Stiles stepped down from the bed and that’s when the wolf moved forward, pushing Stiles into a sitting position on the bed again. Before Stiles could complain, Derek was resting his muzzle in Stiles’ lap and he let out a soft whine, almost contented in a way.

“Um… okay that’s… weird.” He blinked and looked anywhere but the wolf. How awkward was this? Stiles wouldn’t have known what to do if Derek had hugged him but this was a wolf in his lap, where did he put his hand? On Derek’s wolf-head? The image was too weird for him, this had never happened. Whenever Derek was in his wolf form it was battle time, ripping the jugular out of an enemy, something brutal like that. Not… tender moments of cuddling with Stiles.

“Can you… can you please turn into a person and talk to me normal?” The wolf grumbled a response that sound a lot like ‘no’ and then Stiles found himself blushing. If Derek changed back, he’d be naked. ‘Wolf in his lap’-Derek was much more manageable than ‘completely nude’-Derek.

Stiles stared down at the wolf. His slow, relaxed breathing was starting to calm Stiles down too. He exhaled softly, letting his shoulders drop and placed a hesitant hand on Derek’s head, even chancing the idea of petting him. Derek responded by nuzzling closer to Stiles’ stomach and while that made Stiles tense up, it also made him smile.

So he was pack after all… the alpha missed his silly little human enough to run across a few states as a wolf and hide in his bedroom on his birthday. At least, that’s what Stiles was choosing to interpret as for now because any other idea would be too much for his mind to handle right now. That was a thought for a different day, one where wolf-Derek wasn’t snuggling into his lap and sniffing him leisurely. Instead, Stiles was going to savor that moment because as thoughtless as he liked to believe Derek was… having him around was a good birthday present.


End file.
